


“To: Major Gilbert,”

by loveanimes1996



Category: Violet Evergarden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Light Novels, Violet writes letters to Gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanimes1996/pseuds/loveanimes1996
Summary: “Dear Major Gilbert,I have started work as an Auto Memory Doll while awaiting further instructions. Those final words that Major spoke to me... I will learn to understand them.”—Alternatively, Violet learns love, one letter at a time.





	“To: Major Gilbert,”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is honestly just a little side project that I don’t know if it will actually go anywhere or not. All I can say is that after watching 2 episodes and devouring the light novels in one night, I absolutely had to contribute a fic of Violet/Gilbert to this fandom (which doesn’t even have a tag for Violet Evergarden right now???)

“ _Major Gilbert._

_I’ve been in the hospital for 120 days for now. My strength has almost recovered. Movement is still a little difficult, but I can perform my duties._

_Please let me return to my post soon_.”

* * *

A single sheet of paper fluttered across the countryside.

The recipient?

Seemingly no one... _and yet_.

Nevertheless, it continued its journey with an almost singleminded intensity not unlike its writer.

Across mountains and forests it flew, passing plains of golden crops and villas surrounded by shimmering water, blending in with an explosion of confetti, an unfinished letter rode the wind that brought it further and further away from its unwitting sender.

A cottage.

An open window.

Fluttering curtains, moved by a gentle breeze.

The very same breeze that carried the letter through the final stretch of its journey.

A simple, white couch.

Its destination.

Almost as if it were put there intentionally, the letter laid there, unmoving, for the better part of the day, until the owner of the home finally noticed its presence while the sender remained unaware.

Calloused and scarred hand ( _warm_ ), reached for the sheet of paper resting innocently on the couch while a hand that could no longer feel ( _cold_ ) rested quite uselessly at the side.

 _Apprehension_.

A single eye, the same colour as a lost emerald brooch, scanned the contents.

 _Concentration followed by confusion_.

Re-reading the letter over and over again because who would ever-

Unless.

Suddenly halting at the address.

_Realization. Then guilt. Then regret. Then longing. Then-_

A bitter smile.

Nighttime and still reading, using only the moonlight from a cloudless sky.

Emerald eye memorized words while fingers memorized every rough line and every stroke until a clear image could be pulled up even without seeing.

Finally, a gentle hand folded the letter before carefully storing it away, treating it with utmost care.

A deep sigh. Body dropping carelessly onto the couch, single eye closing tiredly. Emotional and physical exhaustion finally taking a toll.

A tired smile as a doll-like face with sapphire eyes and rich golden locks appeared in his memories for the umpteenth time.

 _Sadness_.

But, more importantly...

 _ **Love**_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m glad you guys managed to find this fic despite the lack of tags at the time of posting this piece. If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a kudo or a review!


End file.
